Steam
by xXShybutdeadlyXx
Summary: Naruto decides to take a nice shower to relax his muscles after a nice days training, but looks like Sasuke has the same idea. Smexy shower smut ahead! Don like don read!


Naruto bounced through the front door of his home with that signature goofy smile of his. Tossing his training equipment onto his bed he headed off into the direction of his bathroom for a much needed shower.

"Man I practiced like a CHAMPION today!" The knucklehead blonde muttered to himself as he stretched out his arm and massaged his shoulder.

Stepping into the bathroom he closed and, with a swish of the wrist, locked the door. Now in the privacy in his own bathroom he began to strip down until he was minus a bright orange jacket and black undershirt. Now standing In front of the bathtub he turned on the shower head and began to set it. Pleased with the temperature, he tossed off the rest of the clothes he had on leaving him bare.

Naruto let out a soft sigh as the warm water sprayed across his porcelain skin, temporarily releasing him of the pain of today's training. Something felt…off though, like one of those eerie feelings. His eyes cascaded slightly to the left and was greeted with an outline of a random figure on the other side of the see through shower curtain. On instinct he took a hold of the kunai he kept hidden in his tub on such just an occasion.

"Who's there!" Naruto demanded, back pressed firmly against the cool tile wall, arm with kunai in hand in front of his form ready to strike.

"Sorry, guess I should have knocked before I came in?" A chuckle. "I just thought you would start to realize it's me by now you dope."

Of course, now realizing who the calm collective voice belong to, began to put his kunai away. "What brings you here Sasuke?" Naruto forced himself not to stutter as embarrassment rose.

"Just thought-" The curtains flew open, revealing the (naked) raven haired boy with a small smirk gracing his lips. "I'd take a shower to wash away today's intense training."

Naruto's cheeks turned a cute pink hue as he forced himself to look away from his quite sneaky boyfriend as he entered the tub.

"You have your own bathroom dontcha?" Naruto muttered as he bit his bottom lip lightly.

"Yeah." Naruto gasped lightly as he felt a pair of firm pale arms wrap themselves around his small waist. "But-" Warm air pressed against Naruto's ear causing a small pleasurable electric shock to vibrate down his spine. "I thought I would join my dope for a nice relaxing shower."

Naruto elected a soft moan as his ear lobe was nibbled on. "Y-You're such a horny bastard." He spoke softly.

Sasuke chuckled lightly as his hands that were wrapped around Naruto's waist became active, roaming the flat surface of his lovers torso. "I know, but I don't hear your complaining."

Naruto kept quite (for once) and let Sasuke do as he pleased, for it was true, he wasn't complaining.

Sasuke's hands reached the small round nubs of flesh that were perking with anticipation. Taking them in between his thumb and first finger he tweaked them. He relished in the beautiful small moans and pants Naruto would make at the small act.

"You're so sensitive." Sasuke huffed as his soften member began to awaken. It was safe to say that just the small noises the blonde made could turn him on.

Naruto laughed slightly but said nothing, which we all know was so un-Naruto like, but in a situation like this Naruto really had nothing to say.

"Come on Naruto." Sasuke's hand sneaked its way lower down Naruto's body to grab a hold of the shivering blondes slightly harden member. "How about you talk and tell me what you want me to do to you."

Naruto let out a low mewl as Sasuke pumped him. "I-I…"

"Yeees?" Sasuke cooed as his pumps grew faster causing delectable needy pants to pass through Naruto's luscious pink lips.

"Sasukeeeee." Naruto mewled, thrusting his hips in sync with Sasuke's pumps.

"Tell me what you want me to do to you Naruto." His hand slowed. "Or I'll stop." His voice was low, he was determined to make Naruto beg for his release, for Naruto to beg him to take him.

"Sasuke, co-come on! Y-You know what I-I uhhhh nng waaaant!" Naruto moaned in distress as Sasuke's hand began to slow once again. "Ok, ok! I-I want you!"

Sasuke smirked and slowed his hand once again, forcing himself not to chuckle at Naruto's distressed moans. "That's not helpful Naruto."

"God Sasuke." Naruto pressed his forearms against the hard tile bathroom wall for support. "I want *pant* you inside me! I-I want you to fuck me so hard so that I orgasm so hard I faint! Please ju-just do it now Sasuke! Please!"

Sasuke's cock twitched at the naughty things Naruto begged of him. Biting his lip lightly he pressed his tip against Naruto's puckering whole. "Guess I better not keep you waiting then." With one swift movement Sasuke entered Naruto all the way up to the hilt.

Naruto screamed in bliss as Sasuke moved inside him. "Sasuke! SASUKE!" Naruto chanted the name like mantra, almost as if he was praising God himself. (I guess herself. Yeah I'm talking about ya Jazzy XD)

Sasuke took a tight hold of Naruto's squirming hips, yup most likely will bruise later but hey Naruto did say fuck him hard didn't he? Now he started to angle himself, he had to find that special spot that would make him scream-

"OH GOD SASUKE, AGAIN! AGAIN!"

Well like that.

Sasuke thrusted and angled himself inside Naruto so he would hit the withering blondes prostate each time he would ram back in.

White specks danced across Naruto's ocean blue eyes as the edge grew nearer and nearer. Naruto's member tip leaked what seemed to be endless pre-cum as it was being neglected.

Sasuke somehow taking notice, reached around to pump at the weeping member.

"I-Oh god Sasuke nng I'm go-going to-ahhhh!" Naruto babbled for he couldn't form one coherent sentence at the state he was currently in.

"I know *huff* m-me to."

After a few more pumps and one last hard thrust against Naruto's prostate he came with full force. He screamed Sasuke's name as nothing but white filled his vision as he rode out his orgasm.

Sasuke came right after Naruto filling the worn out blonde with his seed.

They both stood still a moment, both panting and trying to regain the breath they lost during love making.

Naruto giggle lightly, and laughter being contagious as it is caused Sasuke to chuckle even though he had no idea what was so funny.

"What are you laughing at dope?"

"Theirs so much steam in here and the waters cold now." Naruto giggled as he turned around to wrap his arms around Sasuke's neck.

"I've said it once." Sasuke smiled his face drawing closer to Naruto's. "I'll say it again." His lips brushed against Naruto's lightly. "You're such a dope."

Their lips finally connected in a passionate loving kiss.


End file.
